Isaac Alvaro
Isaac Tyresius Alvaro is the former Margrave of the Order of the Equilibrium, a knight order that was dedicated to the maintenance and restoration of the Balance. He was played by Tom, he's an older character than he seems - having been in the far older clan, the Void Knight Elite Corps. He was Prime Minister of Burthorpe. Isaac is now deceased. Biography Isaac was born in the Year 123 of the Fifth Age on the island of Lisandria, far in the Southern Seas. He enjoyed a relatively studious youth, learning Kharidian, Dwarven and Gnomish as well as numerous other subjects, yet throughout his childhood, the dreaded Pestilence drew closer and closer to Lisandria. Seeing the impending threat, Isaac joined the Void Knights at the age of 16. When he got his weeks leave, he came back to the most horrific of sights. A Void Shifter had torn his parents apart, after a small cult on the island had opened portals to the Void upon Lisandria. Most paining of this was that Isaac's brother Darius was amongst the cultists - this would not be the last time Isaac would encounter Darius. Service to the Void Knights was long and hard, Isaac slowly grinding his way up the ranks as he showed an affinity for the slaying of the Pestilence, mainly driven by his passionate hatred of the Pestilence, and by extension, all threats to the Balance - this being reinforced by the training the Void Knights enforce. It was when Isaac had just become a Commander that he faced Darius again. The Battle of Lisandria was one of the most bloody battles in the history of the Void Knights - the cult was at work again. Having opened portals around the shores of the island, the Void Knight detachment there was isolated in the centre. Fighting for around 36 hours, the standard pests were bolstered by hybrid monstrosities. The cult which worshipped the Pestilence had magically fused themselves to different Void Pests. At their helm was a Shifter-Human hybrid - Darius Alvaro himself. Isaac's despair was fused itself to a burning hatred and anger over the death of their parents and they made battle. Despite Darius burying a pincer into his abdomen, Isaac managed to cut off Darius' arm. After that, archers managed to shoot the former Alvaro into a hot spring, where he boiled and disintegrated. After victory on Lisandria, Isaac buried his brother's arm alongside their parents' graves. Isaac never managed to recover from the guilt of killing his brother, despite the circumstances. For victory on Lisandria, Isaac gained his Captaincy and soon he made his way up to Commodore. It was at this time that he was asked to form the Elite Corps by the Void Knight Admiralty. Bringing together some of the very best of Void Knight talent, they soon began operations that scared large adversaries into hiding. There was, however, one adversary that proved too difficult for Isaac and the Elite Corps to beat - Sicarius. A raid against the outnumbered Sicarius completely collapsed, with one of Isaac's best men, Captain Vyr Varker, dying in the action. The same guilt from Darius' death resurged as Isaac held Vyr's lifeless corpse in his arms. This would be what pushed Isaac to resign from the Void Knights into an early retirement at the age of 44. Over the course of the next year, Isaac would open a successful public house in Falador - The Vampyre and Vixen. A successful business, the V & V would go on to line his pockets further. The turbulence of the times would again catch up with him - action was needed. He talked to old Void Knight contacts, recruited ardently. And so, he formed a new Order. Equilibrium. To be maintained at all times. The Order of the Equilibrium faced a difficult birth - war declarations had to made left, right and centre on '''principle. '''That a threat to the Balance '''must '''be eliminated. The tyrannical Yanille was warred and Eden abdicated - a victory, albeit weak. The Equilibrium's support was decisive in ensuring an Allied Victory at the Battle of Ardougne. During the work the Equilibrium, Isaac has made numerous allies - King Oliver of Kandarin, Asteli Kash of the Order of Saradomin and numerous others. Well connected, wealthy and powerful; Isaac was truly in pole position to restore Gielinor the Balance it requires. Then the dream crumbled. Knights resigned, allies became disillusioned, battles lost. Isaac strongly questioned his ability to command and so handed over the Order of the Equilibrium to the Misthalite Unification Movement, for they needed it most of anyone. His time as a military man was over. Isaac decided to support the young, fledgling Burthorpian state rising from the ashes of the previous. He applied, successfully, to the position of Prime Minister of Burthorpe. Alongside this, Narsrim, the Minister of Law, bound the former Lord Wolf Acuz into Isaac's servitude for the protection of the new Kingdom. It truly was a bizarre turn of events. It could also be noted that Isaac had become 16 years less aged in appearance. As Prime Minister of Burthorpe, he began by sending diplomatic letters to Kandarin and reaffirming his ties with big name friends. He even talked Port Sarim into joining the Kingdom! However, Narsrim (the Minister of Law) and Ni (the Minister of Defence) both prove to be obstacles to him ensuring Burthorpe's best chances. In fact, so much so that they conspired to kill him. They falsified evidence of treason and coerced King Varis into having him executed. Category:Characters Category:Guthixian Category:Humans Category:Void Knight Category:Noble Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male